life as it is
by kportz
Summary: look i don't know where this is going, but please read...being put up with five chapters in one section... INCOMPLETE WILL BE UPDATED. REVEIWS AND SUGGESTIONS WELCOME.


STARFOX 

  
The fields of green. 

The home of life.

The birthplace of souls.

On these holy grounds the dead gather.

They gather to hold hands and bring peace to the people that they left so dear.

They bring hope upon the living.

May they rest in peace…

--Funeral Speech—Book of Death

CHAPTER 1: THE BAD REFLECTION

Fox McCloud woke up out of breath and with blurry vision. Soon, his vision cleared, but he could still barely breathe. He was having the same nightmare he had had ever since his father died. He was actually very close to his father, though he would never let his friends know he was. When he dreamed, he'd see his father's funeral over and over until he couldn't stand it anymore and woke up crying. He always spent hours in the middle of the night crying his eyes out, desperately trying to get over his father's death. Fox looked over at his clock. 3:30 AM. "Damn, every time I try to fall asleep…" he complained.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. Fox had gone through the Cornerian Military Flight Academy, and part of one of the drills was getting up and dressed in two minutes. And since he was the top student, he could get up, get dressed, get on his flight gear, and make his bed all in that same two minute time frame. He had always been an exceptionally bright student. He could even recite the entire Cornerian Constitution backwards. He could also belch on command, but that's a story for another day…

As Fox was running toward the bridge, Slippy Toad and Falco Lombardi joined him. They had woken up to the same alarm. They had also said the same thing as they woke up and scrambled out of bed, "Oh, fuck!" They ran through their home, the Dreadnaught-class battleship Great Fox.

Peppy Hare greeted them at the bridge. "This is the crisis, team," Peppy said urgently, "there is a new enemy on the spacefront, and they have halted all communications between the Cornerian Command Post and the troops. So, in turn, the soldiers don't know what to do." "Why don't they teach their soldiers how to think for themselves?" Falco asked Fox sarcastically, "I mean, you'd think they'd know how to fight after seven months of training and piloting. We're mercenaries and we know more than them." "But Corneria is a peaceful farming world. We've only ever had two wars, and they weren't within our own planet," Fox argued. "Cut the crap, Foxie. You know that the cities of Corneria are the places where the most crime occurs in the entire Lylat System," Falco said spitefully. "So what if you grew up in a bad part of town? I was-" "Fox! Falco! This is not the time to be arguing!" Peppy said, holding his head in frustration. "We're going to the briefing room now… Wait a minute. Where's Krystal?" "Ah, you know her, Foxie. She could sleep through the third session of the Lylat Wars," Falco said, again sarcastically. Fox then went to get her.

The Cornerian race was made up of anthromorphic animals, meaning part animal, and part human. There were five main groups of Cornerians; Canines, Felines, Avions (Birds), Lizards, and Amphibians. Fox and Krystal were fox-type canines; Falco was a falcon-type Avion; and Slippy was a frog-type amphibian. But, as with all peoples, there were numerous people on Corneria that did not fit into a single group, and there were those that didn't fit into a group at all. Take Peppy, for example. He was a hare-type Cornerian, so people didn't know what group to put him in.

As Fox ran swiftly to Krystal's quarters, he thought about the dream he was having every night. It was his father's funeral. The horns were sounding, signaling the end of a treasured hero's life. Thousands of people showed up to pay their respects to the Hero of Corneria, as he was always called. The sun was hidden behind rain clouds. It seemed like it was pouring, but Fox also had tears pouring down his face. He loved his father, and didn't realize how much until he died.

Fox was on the verge of crying again as he reached Krystal's room. He wiped his eyes and entered. As he thought, Krystal was still sound asleep. He went over and shook her awake. Krystal was frightened to see Fox in her room waking her up. Well, a bit more surprised than frightened. When she awoke she said something in her native language of Cerinian. "Ashba, Fox. Rollah ou soabik!" "I didn't understand a word you just said," Fox said in a hurry, "well anyway. Get up!" "Why?" Krystal said, wiping the stuff out of her eyes. "We need to get to the briefing room. Now, GET UP!" "osha, osha, I'm up…" "What did you say earlier," Fox asked. "I said 'damn, Fox. Leave me alone.' And osha means 'alright'," Krystal said as she passed by Fox and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Ever since the war with the Apariods, Fox and Krystal had become more open about their affection toward each other. They liked each other from the day he saved her from being imprisoned in a crystal on top of the Krazoa Palace on the planet Sauria, but they didn't show it.

Then, Fox's communicator went off. "Fox! Krystal! What are you two doing in there! Hurry up and get down to the briefing room. C'mon, we're just spinning our wheels here." "Alright, Falco, we're coming," Fox said. "Let's go!" Krystal said excitedly. She was ready for anything.

"Sorry we're late," Fox said as they entered the briefing room, "so what'd we miss?" "General Pepper was about to explain the weaknesses of our new enemy," Slippy said, motioning toward the view-screen. On it was the basset hound Cornerian General Pepper. "Members of Star Fox," he began, "an enemy squadron has just entered the Lylat System. These enemy fighters use technology we know nothing of. You must find their weaknesses. We cannot read the transmissions made between the ships, but we do know that the orders given were to take over Corneria and destroy everything that gets in their way." "That's nothing new to us…" Falco said under his breath. "By the way, your fee has been approved. If you are successful, the money will be forwarded to you immediately. Pepper out," the General said, and then his image disappeared. "You heard the general… Let's do it!" Fox said with a grin on his face, and then ran toward the hangar.

The Great Fox was huge. Though it was not nearly as big as the original Great Fox. The first Great Fox was a beautifully made ship. Unfortunately, the ship was not cheap, as James (Fox's father) had to take out an eighty-year loan to have it built. Fox was still paying the first one off, and now he had to pay for a second one as well.

James McCloud was often quoted for saying 'don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act.' Many military leaders had used this saying when rallying their troops. And they still used it when Fox was in military training. As was said before, James was called the Hero of Corneria. This was because, unlike most mercenaries at the time, he defended his home world with everything he had. He also founded the Star Fox team.

As the team made their way to the hangar, Fox and Falco argued. "Look, if we're going to fight them, we should attack them head-on," Falco said angrily. "But if we don't use some sort of strategy, we'll get our asses beat for sure. And then Corneria and the rest of the Lylat System will be in jeopardy, as well," Fox answered back. Falco knew Fox was right and stopped arguing, though he did want to keep arguing. But he knew that there were more important things to think about, like how to keep Slippy alive when he flew.

Slippy was a reckless pilot and was quite accident-prone. He often flew right into the thick of battle, and just as often found himself under the gun. He was getting better, though. He was also the one to calm frayed nerves on the battlefield.

Soon team Star Fox was ready to launch their Arwings. The Arwing was a top-class fighter. It had retractable wings for when they were in the hangar. As they were launched out of the hangar, the wings spread. There were four in all. Even the Cornerian Army didn't get ships this well made.

It had twin laser cannons, a homing lock-on feature, an advanced G-diffuser system, and small plasma engines for both braking and boosting.

"Communications line… green," Fox said as the communication display came up. That was the signal that the comm.-link was strong. He looked up from the display and saw his reflection. And what he saw scared him.

He saw a tired looking fox. A person that had been stressed and had an overworked mind for a long period of time. He saw that the scalp underneath the fur under his eyes was almost blue from lack of sleep. He saw a person that was in way over his head. He saw his reflection and was terrified.

In the time of darkness

A new hero will arise

To save our people

And bring to the land… light…

--Savior's dying words—Book of Beginning

CHAPTER 2: ENGAGE THE ENEMY

The Star Fox team flew into the swarm of enemy fighters. Slippy banked a hard right and almost crashed into Fox. "Another stupid move on your part, Slippy," Falco said over the comm. "Man, give it a rest. Seriously, shut your beak for once, Falco," came Slippy's high-pitched reply. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something, Slippy," Falco said in an almost friendly tone, "Do you suck helium in your spare time?" Krystal laughed, but quickly changed it to a hard cough. "Don't make fun of my squeaky voice," Slippy said, then fired a warning shot in Falco's direction. "Hey you two, calm down," Fox's voice came over the comm. "Yes, mommy," was Falco's smart-ass reply. "Oh, very funny, Falco. But, then again, I don't hear anyone laughing but you," Fox said with a grin of confidence on his face. "Shut up, Fox," Falco said, irritated. "You first, girly boy." "Girly boy?" "Well, my fur isn't pink and purple." "Shut up." "Maybe you should get it dyed." "To what color, Foxie?" "I don't know… maybe all pink." "Shut up!" "Hey! I just remembered. Falco… aren't you getting married next year?" "Yeah… what's your point?" "Well, maybe you should get those feathers dyed to match your wife's dress."

Laughter erupted over the communications line. Even the Cornerian soldiers in the atmosphere heard that. And they were all laughing hysterically. But they were all good pilots and kept their guard up while they were laughing at Fox's remark. "You'll eat blaster fire if you don't shut up!" Falco threatened, "just wait 'till we get to the Command Post!" "You won't shoot me," Fox said with an overconfident grin on his face, "I know that much." "Ah, Fox. You're the same little kid I met back at the Academy," Falco said angrily, "oh, and by the way, you've got three bogeys on your tail."

"Oh, shit!" Fox's reply came a little too late. In no time at all, he was shot down. He didn't even notice that he was being transported onto the Great Fox. He was unconscious, and he dreamt.

In the time of need

Rely on the knowledge you gained here

For knowledge is power

And power leads to greatness…

--Introduction Speech—Cornerian Military Flight Academy

CHAPTER 3: MEMORIES OF THE ACADEMY

Fox woke up. 'Damn… another boring drill day…' he thought. Even though he was only thirteen he was in military training. If he wanted to be in the Cornerian Army he had to start training now. He got up and out of bed quickly. He then got dressed. "Hey, Fox, its flight simulator day, today. Are you going to last more than five minutes?" Falco taunted from across the room. "Hey, you're not much better!" Fox said with a smirk on his face. Though Fox excelled in academics, he was a poor pilot. His father had recently died, and when someone made fun of James, Fox threw a major fit. "Hey, how about his dad, getting shot down by the loser team Star Wolf," Falco's bunkmate said. "I'd say his dad is the loser," Falco said then laughed.

That was the last straw. Fox jumped on Falco and started punching him in the stomach. The fight went to the floor. As they were rolling around trying to kill each other, the drill sergeant walked in. He pulled them apart very quickly. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO THINKING!" the lion Cornerian roared as he threw the two of them to opposite sides of the room. They both crashed into the walls opposite of each other. The sergeant walked over to each of them, grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks, and literally dragged them out of the bunker. They tried to get to their feet, but it was useless.

As the sergeant dragged them across the yard, Fox managed to get to his feet. He was still being dragged, though, so he had to move his feet fast. When they got to the main building, they were again literally thrown into the Suspension room. The sergeant closed the door and locked it, as was standard procedure for out-of-line students. "Great… look what you did, Fox. Now we're going to be stuck in here, together, for three hours until the general gets to us," Falco said, glaring at Fox. "Hadn't you said something about my father, we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with!" Fox yelled, infuriated that Falco tried to blame this all on him. "Shut up!" Falco yelled back. Again a fistfight started, but no one was around, so somebody would have to win. Or so they thought…

As the fight was going on, the general in charge of the adolescent division walked in. He saw that Fox was winning. He quickly had them pulled apart by a more muscular person than before. He wasn't all too nice about it, either. He grabbed Falco by the shirt and Fox by the muzzle and took both of them to the floor. Fox hit his muzzle against the hard tile floor as the guard (as they had come to call him) threw him down. He then watched as Falco made a last-ditch attempt to save his pride. He tackled the guard to the ground and tried to hit him in the face. But the guard was too strong. He blocked Falco's puny attempt at a punch, and threw one of his own back, which made Falco spin around and fall to the ground. "What is going on here?" the general asked sternly. "He insulted my dad…" Fox managed to mumble. His muzzle hurt badly. He could barely talk. "Well, was that a reason to attack him?" the general asked him. Fox shook his head. "I expect you to answer me, pup," the general said. "No," Fox said, his muzzle hurting so badly that he nearly screamed. "Well then, I guess the discipline part comes next," the general said, "both of you are in the suspension room for the next two weeks and you will miss your next four flight simulator missions." "What! That means no flying for the next four months! You can't do that!" Falco almost screeched at the general. Though he was fourteen and a tough guy, he still had the squeaky voice of a twelve year old. Fox tried not to smirk. His muzzle hurt too much to smirk, anyway. So, he just sat there, holding his muzzle as it started to bleed. "This boy's muzzle is broken. Get him some medical attention," the general said to the guard. The guard then grabbed Fox's arm and dragged him out of the room. The medical office was right down the hall, but he still got blood all over the carpet.

Then the medic made his way to Fox, which took ten agonizing minutes. He put a cloth around Fox's muzzle. Then he put a small restraint-like machine over the cloth. Fox felt a jolt and suddenly the pain was gone. "It's fixed," the medic said, "and I'd advise you not to get into anymore fights, McCloud." "Fine," Fox replied, and was dragged out of the room by that stupid guard yet again.

"Hey, stop pulling so hard," Fox said and pulled his arm away, "Isn't it enough that you broke my muzzle? Now you want to humiliate me, too?" Fox's voice was a near shriek. He would have hit that stupid guard if he hadn't seen what he did to Falco. "Look, kid, if you want to be a tough-guy, do it on someone else's time," the guard said, then grabbed the little vulpine's arm and continued to drag him to the suspension room. "I… said… LET GO!" Fox said and did a roundhouse kick right into the guard's back. With all the adrenaline pumping, he managed to knock the guard to the ground. Then, he ran as fast as he could toward a safe hiding place that only he knew about. Suddenly, he felt something grab the back of his shirt, then he felt an arm wrap around his neck. The guard was putting him in a stranglehold. He was small, though, and easily slipped out of the cheetah-type guard's grasp. He didn't make it far, though.

As he started to run, the guard wrapped his arm around Fox's waist and picked him up. But this time he didn't take Fox to the suspension room. He took him to an isolation room. "Wait a minute! You can't put me in there without clearance from the general!" "I'll get my clearance, kid, and you will pay for that kick. Now, in you go!" the guard said with a smirk on his face, then threw Fox into the dank room. He locked the door quickly, before Fox could get up. He had taken Fox to a high security lockdown room that you needed a cardkey to open.

Fox spent two weeks in that little room, contemplating the mysteries of the universe. Two weeks was the maximum that anyone under fifteen could be held in an isolation room for. Then, he heard a knock on the door. Before Fox could say, "what," the door opened. A woman came in and said, "Get up." Fox obeyed. "What do you want?" he said in an almost cocky tone. "Come with me," she said firmly. Fox followed quietly.

The woman led Fox into a small room where the general, the cheetah guard, and Falco were waiting. "Way to start out a school year," Falco said. "Silence, bird," the general said. Falco flinched, as if he expected to be hit. "Now, Fox. We heard that you managed to land a blow on major Grim, here," the general said, motioning toward the guard, "could you tell us what happened?" "I landed a roundhouse kick on his back, sir," Fox said trying to be respectful. "You seem to be very good with the martial arts, Fox." "Thank you, sir." "Who taught you how to fight?" "My… my father." "Ah, yes, James McCloud. One of my best students… he was very good with his academics, but he started out as a very poor pilot. He got better, though." "Yes, sir."

Suddenly, a man in his late thirties entered the room. He was an unusual Cornerian. He looked kind of like a rabbit. "Hello, my name is…" "Peppy Hare," Fox finished the sentence for him, "my dad showed me pictures of you. He told me that if anything ever happened to him, you would take care of me…" his voice trailed off. He missed his dad… "Indeed, I am Peppy Hare. And you are my best friend's son," Peppy said in a sympathetic tone of voice, "I heard you got into a fight a couple weeks ago. Is this true?" Fox lowered his head in shame as he said, "yes… I did." "Well, that's a shame," Peppy said, "how'd the fight start?" "Falco insulted the memory of my father." "Well, I would be mad, too," Peppy said, looking directly at Fox. His expression was stern, but then he let it soften. He knew what it was like to have a lost family member be made fun of. And he knew it wasn't fun to have that happen. He had gotten into some really nasty fights over some insults about his late mother.

After the little 'meeting' was over, major Grim escorted Fox back to the bunker. While they were going there, they had somewhat of a conversation. "It takes a lot of skill to be able to get me to the ground with an actual martial arts move. It surprised me that you actually did that kick right," Grim said. "What do you mean?" Fox asked with a surprised look on his face. "I mean that you, being so young, are a prodigy with combat," Grim said without looking at Fox. Suddenly, he stopped. He turned to Fox and said, "You seem to know what to do when you fight. If you'd like, I could train you to heighten your skills." "You want to train… me?" "Yes." "But… but I thought you hated me." "I hate no one, young Fox. But I think that you could, one day, be good enough to fight in the WFACC," Grim said looking Fox in the eyes for the first time. "What? The World Fighting And Combat Competition? You think I'm good enough for that?" Fox asked in total shock. "Not now, but someday you might be… will you accept the offer?" "Yeah." "We will start training tomorrow, before sunrise…" Grim said. "Yes, sir," Fox said gratefully.

A warrior is not measured

By the size of his strength

But by the strength of his heart

Remember this for your sake

And for the sake of the world…

--Council of the Wise Ones—Book of Wisdom

CHAPTER 4: TRAINING WITH THE BEST

The day had come. It was the first day of Fox's martial arts training with major Grim. He had told Fox to meet him in the yard that connected the bunkers, but when he got there, he saw that Grim was nowhere to be found. He looked and looked, but he couldn't see him. Then he heard something behind him. It was like a twig snapping. He stood there for a moment, waiting for it to happen. Then it did.

Grim snuck up behind Fox and tried to grab him. But Fox knew it was coming, so he let Grim grab him, and then flipped him over his shoulders. As Grim lay on the ground, stunned, Fox took a defensive position. He put his fist by his hip, put his other arm out in front of him to block, and turned sideways to make a smaller target. Then Grim got up and lunged at Fox. He ducked. Grim rolled as he hit the ground and got up in a split second. Fox then threw a few punches, unaware of what Grim was planning. Grim ducked the punches, rolled, did a swipe, and took Fox's legs right out from under him. After that, Fox was too tired to get up.

"That was pretty good for your first try," Grim said. "Yeah… thanks…" Fox groaned. He had landed on his stomach, and that knocked the air out of him. "Whoa…" he heard a voice from behind him say. He looked up, half expecting a teammate of Grim's, but instead saw Falco. "What do you want?" Fox asked in disgust. "Uh, yeah, I wanted to see you get your ass kicked, but instead I saw you get a compliment from the same guy that beat me up several times," Falco said sheepishly. He had tried to fight Grim, only to have his butt whooped. "Ah, yes. Fox, meet your sparring partner," Grim said. "Falco? You want me to train with Falco?" Fox said in disbelief. "No. You are both training under my guidance. But you will physically be training with each other. I will only help you build up your mental strength," Grim said. "But… but that's Falco!" Fox said, obviously trying to talk Grim out of it. "Yes… and you will train him to the point you are at now, then I will train both of you." Grim said. "But that's Falco…" Fox whined, knowing he and Falco wouldn't get along. "Hey, uh, Fox," Falco stammered, "I do need a little help with my academics. Maybe… maybe you could help me with it."

By then it was first light. "You two had better start down to the mess- hall before you have to wait in line for too long," Grim said. "You're right, it is getting late," Fox said calmly, looking at the light from the sunrise. "Let's go, Mac," Falco said to Fox. "Mac?" the young vulpine questioned. "Your name is McCloud, right?" "Yeah… oh, I get it."

As they entered the cafeteria, they decided they'd at least try to get along. But they sat with their separate groups, Falco with the pilots, and Fox with the nerds. A young frog came and sat next to Fox. His name was Slippy Toad. As he sat there looking at his meal, Fox started to talk to him. They got into a heated debate on video games. "Oh, no. Buddy, if the Cornerian army couldn't do it, than how could they put that in a game. I mean if it's not realistic, they shouldn't put it in a game," Fox argued. "Well, you've got to admit it, it would make a pretty awesome game," Slippy said. The two of them were arguing over the StarQuest game series. They both agreed that it was one of the best games out there, but disagreed about the newest in the series, StarQuest: Shockwave. The series was about a boy whose father was killed, and had to fight to the death with his father's arch-nemesis. Much like Fox would in the future.

Soon, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the academic classes. Though the fifth year students went straight to the flight simulators. Anyway, the first class of the day for Fox was Academic Language 1-12 (first floor, room twelve). That was the academic class he was worst in, although he was still the best student in the class. The next class was Honors Calculus 5-77. This was Fox's best class. The next class was Physical Training Y-32 (yard number thirty-two). He was bad at this subject, as it involved climbing, jumping over walls, and swinging from ropes. He usually fell into the mud pit under the swing ropes. Then came Psychology 3-22. This was Fox's least favorite class.

Finally, the last class of the day, Flight Theory 1-17. This was Fox's favorite class. Flight Theory was also the class that had the flight simulators. But first year students only got to use them maybe once a month. Fifth year students got to use them all the time. They were usually the cockiest of the student body. Fox was thirteen and a first year student. Falco and Slippy were also first year students, though they were a bit older.

Each class was ninety-five minutes long. They switched all classes except for Flight Theory every forty-five days. They thought that was a good idea, since people got bored with doing the same thing all the time.

Then, before first light the next day, came another training session with Grim. Falco was late, so Grim and Fox started without him. Fox loved to use his roundhouse kick to knock Grim down, but one time Grim expected it, and knocked Fox down. In the process of falling down, he hit his head and went unconscious, and snapped back to reality.

In your times of happiness 

In your times of doubt

Remember that in this life

You are never alone

You can always count on each other…

--Cornerian Prime Minister—Venom War Speech

CHAPTER 5: BACK TO THE FUTURE

Fox woke up in a hospital bed. He was slowly coming to realize what had happened a few hours before. Those stupid enemy fighters shot him down. A nurse came in a few hours later to find Fox staring at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind. He was also very sore. "Oh, I'm glad you're awake," the nurse said calmly, "I will go and get the doctor." "Fine," Fox said with a grouchy look on his face. He hated doctors.

Soon enough, the doctor came in and examined the twenty-seven-year-old vulpine. He rated him in good health, despite having just survived a life-threatening explosion. How he did that, the doctor had no idea, but at least he was alive. "Have you been through an explosion like this before?" the doctor asked Fox curiously. "I don't think so… Why?" replied Fox. "Well, you have some really nasty scars on your back, from the base of your tail to your shoulder blades." "Oh, I, uh… I can explain that." "Well I'd really like to hear your explanation."

Fox didn't really know how to explain it. He knew how they got there, but he didn't want to say it. His first girlfriend gave them to him when they spent a night together in the woods. He landed on a sharp piece of glass from the beer bottle he was drinking out of and had smashed on a rock. It had ripped through the fur and skin on his back and left a nice gash up his spine. "I got them while wrestling with a friend," Fox said nervously. He didn't want to embarrass himself. "Uh huh… yeah right…" the doctor said under his breath. "No, really, that's how I got them. I swear," Fox said quickly. "No, that's not how you got them. I can tell just by the way you're acting," the doctor said, "now, Mr. McCloud, would you mind telling me the truth?" "Well… uh, yeah… actually, I would," Fox said.

Suddenly, Krystal burst into the room, saying, "Fox, I'm so glad you're okay!" she hugged him tight at that point, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, now I know how you got those scars. I'll leave you two alone for about five minutes," the doctor said as he walked out of the room with a smirk on his face. "You'll pay for that remark!" Fox shouted as the doctor bolted down the corridor. By the time he reached the end of the hallway, he was laughing hysterically.

"What was that all about?" Krystal asked, looking directly at Fox. What those big blue eyes said to Fox was, 'tell me the truth'. He took her by her shoulders and pulled her close. He kissed her passionately. She put her hands on his face. They just held each other for a while, then pulled away and looked at each other. They knew what was happening, and they didn't want it to be like this. They quickly pulled away from each other's arms. "Uh… well that was different…" Fox said nervously. "Yes, it was," Krystal also said nervously.

They stood there, staring at each other, for quite some time. Well, Fox sat and Krystal stood. "Well, uh, I had better go," Krystal said, and in a hurry, without waiting for an answer, she left. Fox decided that he would take it slower. For a while, he just stared at the door, wishing Krystal would come back through it. At first he actually believed that she would come back. He stared at the door for about ten minutes, until he realized she wasn't coming back. He said to himself that he wouldn't get caught up in her beauty, but he did. And he also promised himself that he wouldn't hear himself say 'I love you' to any girl, but he found himself wanting to say that to Krystal.

A few moments later, the doctor came back in to see how Fox was feeling. He came in smiling. "So… how was she?" he asked. "Shut up or a blaster goes down your throat!" Fox yelled at the doctor. "Okay, okay… I'm sorry," the doctor replied. He didn't mean it, though. "Can we please be serious, here," Fox said, angrily glaring at him. "Well, I can say that she is very beautiful," he said, rolling his eyes and smirking. "You know, I've always hated doctors, and right now you're intensifying that hatred. So, shut up before I'm forced to silence you permanently," Fox said with an evil-like grin on his face. It wasn't exactly evil, but the doctor knew it wasn't good, either. He backed away. He walked slowly to the door and said, "I'll be seeing you later, Mr. McCloud." "Where are you going?" Fox asked. Again, he was angry. That doctor had just insulted the woman he… wait a minute! What was he thinking? What was he doing? He couldn't be… in love, could he?

The doctor didn't answer Fox's question. Instead, he just walked out the door as a nurse walked in. "Keep him overnight," he said to the nurse. "WHAT!" Fox yelled. He HATED hospitals. "You just survived a life threatening explosion, so you need to be kept overnight," the doctor said.


End file.
